


Will you? You will.

by snapeplissken



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Everybody Lives, Ficlet, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapeplissken/pseuds/snapeplissken
Summary: Based on an RP verse. Steve hates feeling lonely and hates winter; Luis is new to the compound and is a horrible flirt. That might be the distraction Steve needs.
Relationships: Steve Burnside/Luis Sera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Will you? You will.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hercoldhands (SumiArana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/gifts).



Steve looked up to see blue eyes staring languidly at him from across the table. He didn’t know what to think of the newcomer yet, but Jack said the Spaniard wouldn’t likely be a source of trouble. Whatever that meant.

Winter had been hard. It always was hard, but this one more so. Steve scraped his fork across his plate, not really eating. You’d think he would eat when it was cold, considering, but old habits die hard. He sought comfort in other ways.

The red head felt petulant. It didn’t help that everyone around him felt so busy, so together and so…

Sometimes it really did get to him that the world had been able to function without him. Like everyone had passed him up. Like he had lost something that everyone else was able to hold on to.

Jack and Albert had retired for the evening together a bit earlier, and in his current mood Steve didn’t want to intrude. Piers was out at the moment, which was so hard to deal with because if he was here, Piers would perfectly fix how Steve was feeling right now. He briefly thought about texting Claire, because she just  _ got him, _ but he wasn’t really feeling it. He didn’t have the energy to reach out, he just couldn’t.

Sighing, he pushed back in his chair, ready to just mope in his room and listen to _ In Utero _ on repeat until he fell asleep.

Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do.

He quickly cleaned up after himself and was surprised when a warm hand grabbed his still wet, slightly soapy wrist when he was about to turn down the hall.

He had forgotten all about the other man, wrapped up in his own thoughts as he was. He smelled like cigarettes a bit, and like some sort of whiskey-sweet cologne. His clothes were always a little boring, more on the old fashioned side, but this particular button up had a sharp collar that actually really complemented the man’s jawline.

“Luis, was it?” Steve couldn't care less how surly his tone was. Luis just smiled. “Unhand me.”

“Do you smoke? Come join me.” Steve was about to turn the invitation down and go on his way but then it struck him; this was an  _ invitation _ and he could really use some company right now, he really wanted,  _ needed _ , a distraction. He wrenched his arm free and growled a quiet affirmation. Luis was beaming and led the way to a little veranda on the west side. Before lighting a skinny cigarette for himself, he offered one to Steve, who simply shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself.

“So,  _ pelirrojo.  _ What do you do around here?” The dark haired man took a long drag from his cigarette and watched Steve squirm with sparkling eyes. 

“Not too much, I guess,” Steve answered. “M’usually just hanging out.” Luis nodded, taking another drag.

“Sometimes I hear you hanging out.” He winked. “Everyone here is very ah… Open. Friendly. I find it very fascinating. I knew some of these people; I would have never guessed that they would be like this, mm?” Steve narrowed his eyes; he really had no idea what kind of relationship this man had with Jack, or how he knew anyone who ran in these circles. But knowing what Steve knew of the world and what kind of people get involved in bio terror, and especially the kind of people who offer to help Albert with  _ lab work _ ...

Steve shrugged. “We’re here because we need to be, we’ve got each other.” The taller man nodded again. 

“Who’s got  _ you  _ tonight, hmm?”

Steve sucked in a breath. There was no denying the intent of the other man’s words, his face emanated focussed interest. Steve studied the stranger’s face a bit; he liked his eyes. Blue, but icy clear blue. Not warm like Claire’s, and not tinged with a stormy grey on the inside like Steve’s own. 

Finishing his cigarette, Luis stepped forward. Steve maintained his ground, looking boldly into the other man’s face. The Spaniard’s smile widened; he slowly raised his hand (two rings, Steve noticed) and cupped the younger man’s face. He paused there, and they were just breathing each other’s warmed breath in the cooling night air.

“M’not going to kiss you,” Steve informed him.

“That’s alright,” came the reply, and thin lips moved down to Steve’s jawline, pressing confident, soft kisses along the sensitive skin. The red head let his eyes flutter closed, letting out a little  _ hmm  _ of approval.

_ Yes, _ he thought. This distraction will do.


End file.
